This invention relates to physical exercise apparatus, of the type which is used to improve the physical condition of the user. It is intended primarily for use in exercise spas and in private residences, rather than in medical facilities.
The apparatus disclosed is a running (or walking) machine, or treadmill. However, some of its novel features could be applied to other exercise apparatus, such as cycling machines or rowing machines.
One of the primary concerns in the field of voluntary exercising is the problem of motivation. The selfdiscipline required by the person doing the exercising may not be adequate to sustain a consistent and repeated effort, which is needed for effective fitness training.
It is, therefore, considered highly desirable to provide a sense of accomplishment and progress toward a preselected goal, in order to hold the interest of the user. The use of a visual display is generally a major aspect of exercise motivation.
A fundamental requirement of a running machine, or treadmill, is a motor-driven moving surface on which the user walks or runs. Varying the motor speed requires the user to vary his/her speed in order to stay in position on the machine.
Many exercise machines are user-driven, i.e., they only operate due to the work exerted by the user, e.g., cycling equipment, rowing equipment, lifting equipment, etc. Running machines have a different function, in that their speed is determined by the selected motor speed, and the user is required to maintain the speed determined by the motor. Controls are provided to permit the user to vary the motor speed; but the selected speed, not the user's effort, controls the running speed.
In addition to speed variation, many running machines provide for change in elevation. In other words, the user can run on a horizontal surface, or an inclined surface, which simulates running (or walking) uphill. Varying the elevation, in some cases, requires manual adjustment prior to use.
The apparatus of the present invention provides for changes of both speed and elevation; and these changes may be made either automatically under CPU control, or established by user intervention. In either case, the control is accomplished through the electronic control system.
An important aspect of the apparatus of this invention is its visual display, which incorporates significant motivating features.